A New Adventurer (One Shot)
by The Afterdreamer
Summary: A baby sent from another dimension to Dimension C137 is mean for trouble, especially when it comes to the baby being Star Butterfly. Rick and Morty must protect the baby and raise her away from sight. Can they do or die in the hands of millions who are after the wand or the baby!


inspired by The Cowardly Christian's Star Vs Rick

And DocBlopper26's Mewberty Blues

Rick and Morty One Shot (Ft Star Butterfly)

Rick and Morty X SVTFOE in

"A New Adventurer"

(PS. I'm reading at overnight.)

How it starts.

"What can go wrong for you, WILL!" Murphy's Law

Rick arrived from his solo adventure, one of them involving going to some universe to remember his past.

Rick was working on an invention when he saw that Morty was gone.

It's been two weeks since Jerry sent Morty in summer camp with a few Girl Scouts. This was the final day when Morty gets out of camp and returns home. Moety arrived at the garage, feeling such glee.

"How did it go?" Asked Rick.

"Rick, it was just so awesome! Y - You know when you play those games about anime when you get ****ed by a bunch of girls?" Morty bragged sounding confident.

Rick pointed a laser on his forehead from a laser gun which led results, Rick wasn't surprised.

"Morty, you were force fed narcotics, and was sleeping under a girl magazine while the guys basically dipped your hand in water making you take a ****." Rick told the results. "I didn't believe that story a bit because you wouldn't have the GUTS to ask a girl out. Your *burps* just like your father. The only way you'll ever get laid is when you make the poor lady fall asleep. You're gonna turn into a bad father someday if you keep that up."

"Y - Y - You know what, Rick?! I'll be a good father! Better than dad or you to mom!" Morty barked at Rick.

"Whoa there!" Rick put his arms in the air sarcastically.

"And you know what, I'll raise whatever the stork brings in!" Morty bragged.

"Pfft! Storks?!" Rick chuckled.

"Or whoever wants to give up their baby! I don't give a ****! I'll gladly raise the baby as my own and we'll have a clean relationship and some clean adventures!" Morty kept talking. "I say if a little daughter came out of a portal, I'll gladly raise her! Better image than what this family tree could do!"

Right when Morty kept talking, there was a portal that tossed out a basket. And there was a baby crying.

Morty was surprised, his wish came true.

"Well, good luck raising the kid, let me know how your ****** parenting works out..." Rick begins to leave as Morty examines the baby.

The baby had blue eyes, blonde hair with two pink hearts, one on each cheek and her blanket looks like a gown folded up to craddle the baby. Morty smiled as the baby gripped on his finger, but that's when he saw a name tag from Amazoness Prime.

"Rick? Where is Mewni?" Asked Morty.

Rick stopped as he was opening the door and realized where this kid is from. "Ffffuuuuuuuu-"

*Cue Rick and Morty intro*

"I - Isn't she pretty, Rick?" Morty cuddled with the baby alien.

"M - Morty! I don't think you should be touching her!" Rick ordered.

"W - Why not?!"

"Because Morty! She's Star Butterfly! THEE Star Butterfly! If her parents found out about their lost child in the fabric of space and time, we're ****ed!" Rick took a sample of Star's blood, which made her cry in pain, but Rick didn't care. Rick begins to analyze the DNA into his machine. This shocked Rick. "Apparently, she came from a Universe where her parents don't want her and Earth was in the middle of World War 3. I guess we're keeping her until the Time Cops arrive to take her away..."

"Can't you do anything to keep her safe?" Asked Morty while calming down Star in his arms.

"Like I said, this is THEE Star Butterfly! Eventually, we'll get bombarded by one of these homosexual magicians, if not them, then any gay lookin mother****ers who want a bounty for her wand!" Rick took a look in the basket and dug his hands into the gown and found the wand, which wasn't in good condition. "Geez, looks like her parents didn't want her to keep a good wand..." Rick took a Plumbus, a pole and a laser pointer that can cut through anything, and crafted a suitable wand since he didn't have any diamonds or any exotic Mewni metal/plastic.

Star took the wand and giggled. Rick then gets an idea as he looks through his dark matter crystals and carved them into the other half of the star gem. He then placed it next to the gem and then it fused and became a bright pink star, matching thr Plumbus Skin.

"Here, this should help bounce back any magic repelling science laser b*burps* eams. And just for good measures, any name you wanna name the girl, Morty?" Rick playfully elbowed Morty, trying to get Morty to change Star's name.

"Well... I think Star Butterfly is a good name, but I'm not giving you my dad's last name cuz he's a ******. So Star Butterfly, welcome to Earth C132." Morty tickled Star as Star giggled.

"Alright, I'll secure the house before we get slammed by space freaks. Meanwhile, you gotta clean your room and delete your history, before Star becomes you." Rick ordered.

Rick leaves to upgrade the house to full defense while Morty ordered a Mr Meeseeks to clean his room and delete his history, while he takes care of Star and wondering what could possibly go wrong.

The next day, of sleeping on the floor and letting Star sleep on the bed, Morty got up for School, or better yet, taking good care of Star as he brought her to the dinner table.

The family, except for Rick, were surprised to see the baby.

"Wow, she's totally cute! Gotta Tweet a pic of her!" Summer was about to take a picture but Rick walked by and slapped the phone out Summer's hands. "What the hell?!"

"Obviously, you don't know who see is! She doesn't belong to you, nor she even recognize your fame thirsty attitude!" Rick frowned at Summer as she squints at him.

"And I suppose YOU know her, Rick?" asked Jerry.

"You all don't know Star Butterfly." Rick explains. "Her planet's full of magic, ponies and a ****in dystopian monarchy! In all dimensions regardless, she is still sent to earth due to her people wanting a strong future queen who they would gladly marry her by picking up a sword stuck in a stone..."

"That's totally awesome!" Summer said excitingly as she looked at Rick with a demanding face. "Why don't WE ever go to a place like that?!"

"BECAUSE, we don't necessarily go there for fun, Summer. They'll kill you with various monsters and they'll practically not give a **** cuz you're not a queen!" Rick explained further.

"So, why did they sent the baby here?" asked Beth.

"Apparently, she came from a universe from where her parents hated her and earth was in the middle of a World War so they brought her here, and looking at my research this is the only timeline that'll spread more timelines about Star and us, at least until the Time Cops arrive whivh Morty would give up, and honestly, neither would I." Rick looks at Star who looked like she grew up a little bit. Details: She has teeth now and her hair has grown a bit.

"So we're keeping her?!" Morty shouted excitingly.

"We have no choice, Morty." Rick explained for the last time as he rolled his eyes. "There's MILLIONS if not BILLIONS of space aliens that would kill or **** the child and steal her wand, but thanks to my Dark Matter crystals, she's invincible. Hey Star!" Rick made Star pay attention as Rick does some sort of psychological hand movements that made her mad. She threw her wand at Rick which bounced him off to the wall and left a body crater. The wand flew back into Star's hands without any damage. "Now... watch this..." Rick tossed a plate of Pancakes to Star with great force, some of it retaliating in anger, but half of it is full of regret which made him held back. The Wand made a force field around Star and Morty as she was being held by him. Rick fired a laser to Star, which the Laser absorbed.

Morty tickled Star as she giggled again. "I'll never be old of her sunshiny voice!"

Star nuzzled against Morty's face.

"Well, I guess she's a Smith, now." Jerry looked proud of Morty, but he got slapped by Rick.

"Hold it right there, Jerry!" Rick shouted as Beth doesn't look happy. " AIN'T ANYBODY going to call a Butterfly a Jerry name! I would gladly give her mine, but she's already a royal family member, plus, I don't want Jerry thinking he's Royal by adopting an Uncrowned Granddaughter!"

Jerry sighs in sadness.

"What are going to do?" asked Beth.

Rick told Beth,"We can't put her up for adoption. She needs special care from a friend she can trust, and I think Morty has the job. Just need to now how she can be able to live with out a mommy..."

"Mommy?" said Star.

The family awed for Star's cuteness and her first word.

Meanwhile in the Alternate Universe of Mewni from where the Original Star originated, the guards were slain by a bunch of Ricks.

The Ricks stoemed in the castle and then found Queen Moon. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Your highness, you're hereby arrested for corrupting the citadel of Ricks and Mortys!" said a Rick.

"And another thing, your people are already uprising from the monarchy and install democracy in this kingdom!" Said Another Rick. "Time has corrupted this place us and YOU are the one who caused it!"

"Bring in Dimension C136!" Shouted the last Rick as he fired a portal. "This is a dimension from where Metal is everything! And no, we do not mean steel! Meet Metal Rick-"

"YEAH!" Shouted a Metal Rick as he jumped through the portal.

"Metal Morty-"

"HELL YEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The Metal Morty screamed in high prepubescent voice.

"Well?!" asked Moon.

"Tell me, who the hell is THIS?!" The Rick then showed a Metal Star Butterfly who has an Electric Guitar that didn't need electricity because she got magic to power it up.

"STAR?!" Moon was shocked.

"Ah, I see you know her." Said the middle Rick. "We have currently over 52 of her and continuing to multiply, we took a sampke and it leads of you! You're coming with us!"

Suddenly, the Ricks were knocked down with a Rainbow Punch.

It was the original Star who knocked them down, and beside her was her trusty friend, Marco Diaz, a hispanic teen with a red hoodie and a chill attitude.

"Who are these guys?!" asked Marco. "And why is there a strange version of you?!"

More Ricks came by. Star cuts a dimensional portal with the dimensional scissors while Moon escapes. In a secret underground chamber.

"Marco, let's go!" Star pulled Marco into the portal with her to another dimension as the Ricks fired their lasers.

Upon arriving to the new dimension, Star and Marco arrived to a place that is similar to earth, but has a sky full of spaceships.

"What is going on?!" Asked Marco.

"I'm not sure, but we'll get to the bottom of this!" Star replied as she and Marco were surrounded by cops.

"Put your hands behind your head and don't move!" The police ordered.

Suddenly, a few green portals appeared and each cop died of a gruesome death that came with each portal.

An old man with a white lab coat from where the two saw earlier from Mewni, appeared and zapped everyone to the forehead a laser beam that made them stop moving and forget everything they saw.

Star raised her wand and aimed at the old man.

"Star Butterfly, we need to talk..." The old man.

After having dinner with the Smiths, the two Alien Kids meet Baby Star, or at least, Toddler Star.

Morty was feeding Baby Star with a small plastic spoon full of Strawberry Banana Yogurt. Baby Star was happily eating as Morty did the airplane with the spoon.

This mafe Rick gag, however.

"So, let me get this straight." Said Summer, "You come from a different dimnsion with monsters and magic?"

"It's basically the nutshell of it." Marco explained.

"Why is there a baby me in this dimension?!" Star looked at Baby Star as Baby Star looked back and waved.

"She's appearantly the Star who her parents didn't want." Rick explained.

"Of course, my mom hates me..." Star grumbled.

"No, this time is drastic." Rick looked back at his results. "Whoa! Nevermind, this is sorta drastic..."

"What do you mean sorta?" Marco squinted at Rick.

"You're dimension crossers! How can you NO*burp*T be sure of what I said?!" Rick sighed as he hates repeating himself. "Do you not bump into dimensions where yourselves die?!"

"I know we have..." Morty sighed, making Baby Star cry. "Oh no, I - I - I'm sorry!" Morty cradled Baby Star.

"Don't want daddy gone!" Baby Star sobs.

"Don't worry, I won't go anywhere..." Morty kissed Baby Star's forehead.

Then, appeared more Ricks from a green portal.

"Well well well, if it isn't Rick C137!" A Rick called out. "So you're the one responsible for multiple Star Butterflys in our Citadel!"

"Oh no, it's more of those freaks!" Marco looks at the original Rick. "No offense."

"No, I agree with you." Rick replied.

Star blasted a Magical Punch, but the Rick blocked it with an anti magic shield, otherwise known as a Laser Blast Shield.

"You can't do **** to us!" The Rick called out. "Thanks to the Stars of our Citadel, we can counter stupid magic with our upgraded science!"

Baby Star blasted a Pink Laser Beam at the Rick with a Laser Shield, turning it into a dove!

"Why you little ****!" The Rick fired the laser at Baby Starz but the forcefield bounced the laser back to the Rick and kills him.

"Oh no!" Marco looked at the dead old man in fear.

Rick ran to his weapon station of the dinner room from where they killed a two headed goose, he pulls out a laser rifle and kills the remainder of the Ricks.

"What have you done?!" Star looked at the blood left by the Ricks. (I don't have to censor this line cuz I'm not in Amino anymore, Yay!)

"We gotta go!" Rick pulled Morty who was holding Baby Star as they ran into a street full of space pirates, Time Cops, and Ricks. "Welp, we're ****ed..."

A few hours later, Morty signed a paper from the dimension of where Baby Star was from. It was an adoption contract. After signing the paper, the people of Mewni rejoiced for Baby Star has found a better parent.

"Well, I guess this was it." Said Moon of M031, aka the Moon who didn't want her baby. " Can I see my daughter one last time?"

"S - Sure, your highness!" Morty carried Baby Star as Moon tried killing her, but the Dark Matter Wand bounced the attack to Moon, killing her in the process.

The people of Mewni rejoiced even more.

Star and Marco were not impressed of this universe on what it become.

Without a word, Star opened the portal to her world, which was Marco's house. But before she and Marco left, Marco had to ask a question.

"What's your name?" asked Marco.

"The name's Rick Sanchez of C137." Rick explained. "Hope I can see you two someday. NOT!"

"Alright, Rick Sanchez." Star looked at Rick with a bit of a scarred look. "Maybe when you don't kill somebody, we can have a few adventures. Make sure you bring little me as well."

Rick shrugged. "Okay..."

And with that, Star and Marco left.

Rick looked at the Population of the Citadel, and there it was. The Citadel of Ricks, Morties and Star Butterfly.

"Well, Morty, when I pass on, you get to venture off with your daughter on adventures..." Said Rick as he smiled, petting the Baby Star.

A Few Years Later, when Rick finally passed away and didn't want to come back, a Teen Star was studying for her school exams, when suddenly...

"Hey, Star!" Said an Adult Morty. "You wanna go on an adventure with me?!"

Star looked at her homework and did the easiest thing she can do. She raised her wand and zapped the Meeseeks Box, pressed the button and...

"I'm Mr Meeseeks!" A blue squishy man appeared.

"Do my homework for me, please!" Star asked politely.

The Meeseeks had no problem doing homework with his new upgrade.

Morty grins as he pulls out his grandpa's Portal Gun and fired a green portal to the wall as they looked at each other and nodded.

"Here we go!" They both ran into the portal for another Father and Daughter adventure!

The End.

Comment or Review to see if you want me to make more Svtfoe & Rick and Morty fics. Whether it will be with just Adult Morty and Teen Star or with Grandpa Rick, Teen Morty and Kid Star.

As always, goodnight. Completed time: Thursday 3:40 AM Pacific Standard Time (California).

#svtfoeramcrossover


End file.
